


Not Normal

by whirlpoolsleep



Category: Queer as Folk (US), Queer as Folk (US) RPF, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whirlpoolsleep/pseuds/whirlpoolsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makyla can tell that Gale and Randy aren't following the script. Set during filming of season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Normal

**Author's Note:**

> OLD fic. Just moving it here from LJ for archiving.

It isn’t normal.

Seriously, she’s positive that this is not a healthy work relationship. The way Gale is constantly fucking touching him. They aren’t filming together or rehearsing with each other, Christ, Gale’s not even in this scene. Yet here he is, hanging off of Randy between takes like he isn’t half a foot taller and fifteen pounds heavier; like a drunk frat brother or some lanky-ass groupie.

She adores them both, but it isn’t normal.

Because she’s been watching and what she’s discovered is this: Hal and Bobby aren’t kissing each other hello and goodbye, neither are Peter and Scott, but with these two, it’s like:

_‘How was your lunch?’_ Smooch

_‘Less than decent; bread was day old.’_ Peck

And why is she the only one who sees how strange this is? Being a semi-regular must be giving her some distance driven insight. Because this? Is. Not. Normal.

Whatever. At least it’s pretty to watch.

“Hey, Makyla, you ready to take it again?” Randy’s voice pulls her out from inside her head.

“Yeah, sure,” she says. Fluffing her pigtails and picking up the bowl she bounced back to her mark, saw him light a cigarette and watched as Justin’s eyes slide over Randy’s.

“And… action!”

********

Neither of them will be needed for a while, but leaving is always more trouble than it worth when you have to be back in a few hours. So she decides to get an insider perspective and grill the guy that always knows.

“But don’t you think it’s, I don’t know, unnormal?”

“Well, no, it’s really not all that abnormal.” She scowled at his correction as he continued, “Makyla, one out of six leading actors will fall for their co-star. It’s the Hollywood curse.”

“Peter, we’re in Toronto. Besides, who said anything about Randy falling for Gale? It’s Gale that throws me.”

“Exactly my point.”

“Huh.” It wasn’t even a question, just simple realization.

“Yeah. I won the pool actually; everyone else was throwing their money on the table for Randy falling hard late season one or early last year. But not me, no ma’am, I knew better. Takes a real gay man to know when a ‘straight’ boy’s gonna bend and that he’s gonna bend first.” Peter’s grin was smug and warm at the same time and Makyla is amazed that someone can pull off that expression.

“You expect me to believe that Randy’s not even the least bit attracted to Gale?” 

“Oh, no. I _never_ said that. He just needs a nudge before he tumbles.”

“Well, how come I wasn’t in on the pool?” At this point she just knew she was wearing her petulant child face, “That’s so unfair, just ‘cause I don’t do this fulltime…”

“You must not have had a scene that day. You aren’t jealous, are you?”

She wanted to laugh, because she wasn’t, not at all, and that made it funny. “Whatever,” she said, once the simmering giggles had subsided, “This… it just isn’t normal. I’m going on record with that.”

“Noted, baby, noted.”

******

Standing in the looping studio she realized that ‘voice of yadda-yadda in blah-blah animated feature’ would never be listed on her resume. Her hatred of reciting her lines without a camera and costume knows no bounds. It feels stupid and she’s truly had enough of that this week.

“Go ahead and redo the ‘peach yogurt’ line and try to hit the end of ‘yogurt’ harder, give it more of a bubbly pop, this time.” The tech’s voice carries out through the mic system while he stands across the room, cut off from her behind the glass wall.

Makyla rolled her eyes underneath closed lids, “Yeah, got it.”

*******

“That’s a wrap,” the tech informed her, “thank you, Ms. Smith.”

“No problem,” she said with sincerity; she is an actress after all.

It was nearly dusk when she stepped out and saw them. She was about to yell out when she realized it may not have been a good time; they were standing face to face, or they would have been if it wasn’t for the significant difference in their height, and one of them didn’t seem happy, the other looked nearly pleased with himself about it.

One time, early on, Randy had come to visit her after he had bummed some pot off Gale and they’d watched Dan’s old tapes of the UK version of the show together just to see if they were doing this right. Her character’s name was Donna and even Randy had said she was much prettier than the girl screeching on the screen and the Justin’s name was Nathan and he was taller than the Brian, whose name was Stuart, and it just wasn’t the same.

They’d both liked their version much better and agreed that Gale was way hotter than his counterpart and that it was really weird for the jailbait to be so much taller than the stud.

Now she was standing there watching Randy argue himself blue, the tight tones of his voice bouncing off of Gale’s chest. It was really funny and she was trying desperately to hold in her laughter and not to get caught eavesdropping.

“You can’t keep doing this!” Randy pushed his lower lip out and puffed air up toward his bangs, blowing the hair from his eyes. Gale just laughed. 

“I’m not doing anything; it’s either acting or it isn’t. It’s your call, Randy.”

“You’re straight,” Randy’s voice had taken on an explain-slowly-to-the-very-stoned-guy quality, “I have a boyfriend. A gay one. We make sense. You and I? Don’t. It isn’t normal.”

_”That’s been my point all day,”_ Makyla thought to herself.

“Why isn’t it normal? You’re very attractive, intelligent, talented, witty…y’know, all the stuff that someone looks for in someone else.”

“It’s just a man-crush, it’ll pass.”

Gale had the grace to look down and toe the dirt. “Well, it’s more of a man-love and yeah, it might pass, but it hasn’t so far.”

Makyla’s always said the only thing in the world prettier than Randy crying is Randy when he was pissed off. Randy had punched her in the arm for calling him pretty. Right now, Randy’s gorgeous.

“Fuck you, Gale. Fuck. You.” 

Gale leaned in, the invasion of personal space pushing Randy back at a slant until Randy’s shoulders fell against the building. Randy was off balance and Gale slid his right arm behind him, supporting Randy’s weight, as he braced his left against the wall near Randy’s head. 

The entire change in stance had been done so smoothly that if she didn’t know better she’d swear it had been scripted, but as Makyla continued to stare at the scene she was positive she should have walked away from five minutes ago she realized how much Gale and Randy were not Brian and Justin. Not at all. 

Gale may be taller, may be towering over Randy in a powerful way, but his face –his eyes- were showing a begging vulnerability that broke her heart. 

Gale’s hands seemed to have no connection with the look in his eyes. Makyla watched his left hand leave the wall to slide itself under Randy’s shirt, Randy’s change in breathing and the movement of the fabric making Gale’s actions clear.

“You know what I’ve missed the most this season?” she heard Gale ask

The air passed in and out of Randy shallowly, “No,” he said as his head shook back and forth dumbly, “What did you miss?”

“This. Touching you right here,” Gale shut his eyes, but his hand never stopped. Makyla had to strain to hear his next words. “This,” he said again, his voice sounded so awed, almost lost, “this is what I’ve missed. So fucking… soft.”

She waited for the indignant bite of words that she was positive Randy was going to throw at Gale. He hated shit like that. Everyone knew to be very careful about the adjectives you used when describing Randy when Randy was in potential earshot.

The scathing objections never came.

She saw as Randy’s body softened, his heels supporting his weight as his shoulders relaxed against the brick of the building. Gale must have felt it, because his right arm unraveled itself from underneath Randy and his right hand began popping the buttons of Randy’s shirt from hem to collar. Undoing the topmost button he let his hand continue across Randy’s collarbone around and up to the back of his head, grabbing a handful of hair and tightening sharply, his left hand still slowly dragging across Randy’s lower stomach.

Gale had moved in so close that she saw Randy’s bangs flutter on Gale’s exhale, “You’ll need to get your roots done soon.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Makyla stood there trying to figure out a way to telepathically shout ‘fucking kiss him already’.

It felt like hours, hours of her watching them stare into each other, before Gale’s head dipped down; half open mouth crawling up Randy’s throat, tongue licking at Randy’s chin, teeth pulling at Randy’s bottom lip and finally they were kissing; Randy’s still unsure and Gale’s still insecure. Brian and Justin were never this tight, this coiled and contained; they were never this beautiful.


End file.
